Dejected
by Anne McSommers
Summary: Chris is upset, and needs to talk to someone. Will anyone listen?


Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. I pretend it is, but it isn't. I just mess with it.

Set: Once everyone knows who Chris is

**Dejected**

Chris was upset. That of course was the understatement of the year. Especially after the day he had today. Everyone knew who he was now, and they kept telling him, that he was family, he could always tell them anything. He kept being told how letting this fester was worse. So when he was upset this morning, he decided to go talk to his mom about it. Things went downhill from there.

……….

From the second Chris woke up he knew that something was wrong. He just couldn't pinpoint what it was. It was that nagging feeling at the back of his head that said he should be upset for some reason, but well it was morning and brain wasn't exactly working full speed. He went out and grabbed himself an apple for breakfast, and chuckled to himself as he realized what he was eating. He was the son of a chef and he was eating an apple for breakfast.

Chris managed to get showered, dressed and was just about to orb when it hit him. This was the day he and Bianca were supposed to be married; it was also one year since his littlest cousin Prue had been killed by Wyatt. It hit him in waves, one second he was fine and the next he was on the floor in tears. Images flashed through his mind of him and Bianca, him and Prue. Then Bianca impaled on a table leg, followed by a flash of five year old Prue lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. There was no one left for him, he was all alone in the world. He laid there crying for what seemed like hour and then he finally pulled himself together.

He orbed to the manor where his mother was chopping up vegetables for god knows what. He just sat their silently watching her chop, thinking about his family. He knew he couldn't just think about it all day, and after all the prodding he had been given by the family of this time about talking about his feelings, he decided to give it a go. He opened his mouth. "Mom, I was wondering if."

Piper cut him off "No. No matter what it is no, we have decided as a family that until you give us some more information about the future, and what's going to happen with Wyatt, we can't give into everything you ask."

Chris sat in shock; she couldn't have just said that. But by looking at her face he could tell that she really had "It's okay." He said quietly. "I understand." He orbed out quickly after before she could see the tears in his eyes. Now he was even more upset that before, didn't she care, didn't she notice how upset he was. Aunt Paige would notice for sure, they always had been close in the future. So he decided to orb to Paige.

He found Paige at the temp agency, filing for yet another one of her endless jobs. When she saw him she was surprised to say the least. "Chris," she hissed, "What are you doing here?" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "I was just talking to Mom, and I was won."

Paige interrupted him even quicker that his mother had. "Chris, I know you are trying to save your brother, but I have a life to love know too. I don't have time to jump every time you call. The family decided to stop doing what you asked until you give us some more info. Until then I have to find some work, or you and Wyatt will spend your childhood in the poor house."

Chris orbed out as she was finishing the last sentence. The family, both Piper and Paige said that the family had decided. Wasn't he a part of the family? Did he expect too much of them, he just wasn't to help. He was feeling worse by the second, and the only person he could think of that would understand was Phoebe. Come on, she was an empath; she would let him get a word in edgewise before shooting him down. She had to.

He orbed into Phoebe's office and looked up as she walked in. "No, Chris, whatever it is no. That's what we decided as a family, that's what I am standing by. Also it's a little rude to drop by someone's office unannounced." She walked back out of the room. Chris fell into her chair reeling from all the words that had been said.

Is that all they thought of him, someone who drops by unannounced and asks for things. Not even someone they were close enough to, to be considered friends, let alone family. Chris had only one person left, and he by far was the long shot. It was time to go see dad.

He orbed up there and unlike Phoebe's instant refusal, he didn't even get that. He got another white lighter telling him that Leo was too busy to see him right now; he was busy talking to the council about a family matter.

Chris orbed to the attic sadder that he had been before. His cousin and lover were dead, his family didn't care enough about him to even talk to him, and he had nothing to go home to. Nowhere to go and have someone cheer him, to say it would be alright. He was alone in the past, trying to save a brother that wanted him dead, with the help of people who looked like his family but didn't give a damn. He sat on the floor and the corner, and resumed what he had been doing earlier. Crying, cause really what else was there to do?

Someone thought otherwise. Chris was crying too hard to notice the gold lights forming beside him. He didn't know someone else was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and into the eyes of his aunt. She looked back her eyes full of compassion. She dropped down beside him and pulled him into her arms, rocking him back and forth. He cried into her shoulder telling her everything that had happened, from little Prue, to his families rejection. "They still love you Chris. I can promise you that, they are a lot younger than they are in your time. They don't understand what it's like to have a kid around yet. I know it's hard, but they really don't mean it."

By this point Chris had stopped crying. "Thanks, Aunt Prue." She smiled and told him to go get some sleep, he looked exhausted. Frankly, he felt it too. So, off to bed he went. Prue didn't leave though, Prue wasn't done yet.

By this time everyone else was home and they all heard their names being yelled from the attic. They were shocked when they saw who it was calling them. "Prue?" Piper said sounding happy. Prue wasn't so happy.

"Don't_ Prue_ me. You obviously don't know why I am here. Do any of you have any idea what you did today?"

The sisters and Leo looked shocked. Prue was here, she was mad, it was their faults, and they were clueless to what was going on. Prue told them every detail of what had happened to Chris, and suffice it to say, they all felt very ashamed of them selves.

"I followed the plan," Piper said sounding dejected. "I just didn't really think everyone else would, the same day. Or that Chris would ever decide to open up."

"Well he did, and you all blew it. Now Chris is asleep, he was exhausted from spending the day trying to find someone to talk to. Trying to find someone to prove he wasn't alone in the world, and all you did was confirm his worst fears. I hope you are happy that everything went according to plan." Then she was gone in a sparkle of golden orbs.

The others were left standing there, thinking about the horrible thing they had done to Chris.

……..

The next morning Chris felt a little better. Though he didn't think Prue would lie to him, he wasn't so quick to believe what she said. He orbed into the manor and was surprised to find himself being squeezed to death. "I am so sorry Chris." Said his mother. "Me too" added his father. "We should have known better." Paige continued. "We still love you" Phoebe said in a funny voice. For those few moments Chris felt utterly happy until "If you all really love me, you will let me go." They looked shocked, he wanted to leave them? "I mean if you keep hugging me the tight, I am going to die from lack of oxygen." Phoebe and Paige laughed, and Piper just stared. "That was so not funny"

AN: On that note of Chris still being alive I am going to end the story. It has not been edited. If anyone wants to edit it and send me the edited so I can post it that great, if not it stays as is. I wrote it in one shot, so yeah….


End file.
